


Scream

by choerryooh



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choerryooh/pseuds/choerryooh
Summary: "I will always be a part of you, Gahyeon. Nothing will change that. I have been a part of you ever since you took the ball from the room. Now kill her."I might change the previous chapters to make the story more cohesive to read, so bear with me 😅based loosely off the scream mvStarted: 11/07/20Ended: -
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Kudos: 7





	1. One

Gahyeon walked in the forest, the same path she took every day to get to school. She lived in a rural area, so it wasn't unusual to have forests and trees everywhere. She placed her earphones in her ears and started humming. She stumbled down the muddy track and came face to face with a building. It was never there before, and she knew the route to school like the back of her hand. The building looked new, and most buildings in the forest had taken the toll of nature. Being the curious girl she was, Gahyeon ambled to the building and opened the black wooden door. She stepped in and gasped. The walls were painted a creamy yellow colour and there was a circular stained glass painting on the opposite wall to which Gahyeon was standing near. The coloured glass made the sunshine filter beautifully onto the floor, projecting an array of pretty patterns onto the white tiled floor.  
Right in the middle of the lit room was a podium with a pinkish glass ball laid on a burgundy velvet pillow. Naturally Gahyeon's eyes fell on the orb and she had a strange urge to steal it. Now, normally Gahyeon wasn't the type to steal, but the orb was so eye catching that she knew she needed to take it. She inched closer to the podium, her eyes never leaving the pink ball. Her hand was cupped over the ball, ready to tale it, when it started to glow purplish, as if there was a fluorescent liquid inside triggered by her warm hand. The light suddenly faded, and the room grew heavy and dark with a dark red glow that seemed to come from nowhere. Gahyeon gasped and grabbed the ball but a wave of cold air hit her and she shivered from the freezing cold. She ran before anything else out of the ordinary could happen. She knew she had messed up by going into the building.  
She ran as fast as she could to her university, as she was very late, but was stopped by a branch piercing her flowery dress and stalling her for 5 minutes. It was almost as the universe didn't want her to get to school! She chuckled at the idea and rushed to school.  
When she arrived, she was reprimanded severely by her Maths professor ( she did maths in university, as that was her best subject) and managed to pick up a detention. When she sat down at the auditorium, ready to learn, her best friend, Yubin, giggled. "What made you so late?" she whispered. Gahyeon shook her head and replied, "It's a long story."  
It was near lunchtime when Gahyeon felt a sharp pain in her forehead. She looked in her bag and saw the glass ball was glowing liquidy purple, the same as when Gahyeon first found the ball in the early morning when going to school.  
At lunchtime, she walked to the exit of the school, as she was buying her lunch elsewhere, with Yubin in a cafe down the street. She pushed herself to the exit and sighed with disappointment as there was a huge commotion around the door and it would take ages to weave herself through the crowd. She stiffened when she heard the grating siren of an ambulance. She pushed herself to the front of the crowd and screamed when she found out why there was a commotion. Her friend, Yoohyeon, lay lifeless in the middle of the path, dark red blood surrounding her. "Y- Yoohyeon.." Gahyeon choked weakly. How could this happen? Yoohyeon was one of the happiest, most outgoing person she ever knew. It pained Gahyeon knowing she was probably never going to see her again.


	2. Two

Yoohyeon's POV

Yoohyeon was working diligently when the door to the auditorium rattled open and Gahyeon's ashamed face poked through, along with a severe looking professor. Yoohyeon hardly ever saw Gahyeon looking ashamed and shy, and was curious as to what had happened.

When Gahyeon was settled and ready to do her work, Yoohyeon decided to ask Gahyeon what had happened. Gahyeon sighed, scratching her head she replied, "Uh, It's a long story, but since you really wanna know, I'll tell you. So basically, I found like a weird building in the woods, and since I had never seen it before, I was curious and wanted to know what was in it. So I went in, and it was really cool and there was this pink orb thing in the middle of the room. I took it and it's in my bag now. I also ripped my dress on a branch, so that was annoying haha." Yoohyeon's eyes widened. "That's super cool. Can I see the glass thing?" Gahyeon nodded. "Here." It looked beautiful and delicate. Yoohyeon raised her eyebrows curiously and went back to her work.

When they finished their lesson, a few hours after Yoohyeon saw the orb, she climbed up the several steps to finally get up to the roof, where she sat peacefully munching on her sandwich. She looked at the sky and tracked all the clouds travelling across the sky. Her calm thought process was quickly stopped when a translucent grey.. thing landed in front of her. It slipped of its hood to reveal a girl, not much older than Yoohyeon herself. The girl jerked her head ever so slightly and Yoohyeon stood up and dropped her sandwich. As if she was hypnotised, her feet kept walking toward the edge of the roof. She screamed, and a few people looked her way concerned, but looked away after a few seconds. She tried desperately to stop the track of her feet, but to no avail. Every second she was inching closer to the edge. The girl looked on, glaring and with an unreadable expression, until Yoohyeon was teetering on the edge of the roof. The girl slowly lifted her index finger up to her red lip and cooed, "Hush. You know more than you're supposed to. This will be better for everyone. Good night." Yoohyeon choked, attempting to speak. "What did I ever do....is it because of that ball thing G-Gahyeonie showed me in maths?" The girl nodded. "You and your friend were never supposed to know about that." "G-Gahyeon. Why did you show me the ball..." Yoohyeon croaked. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to-

Crash. 

Deep red translucent blood covered Yoohyeon, turning her vision a cloudy shade of red. Glancing up, she saw the girl, with a somewhat proud expression on her face. She looked down and disappeared. She sighed and shut her eyes.

Gahyeon's POV

Gahyeon trembled with grief. How could Yoohyeon- Yoohyeon, of all people!- just leave her like this? She would probably never see Yoohyeon again, and a nagging feeling told her it was the ball to blame.


	3. Three

_ Gahyeon and Yoohyeon sat on the beach, sipping slushies and giggling. _

_ "You know what, Minji asked me out yesterday!" _

_ "Oh my, wow Yoohyeon, did you say yes?!" _

_ "Uh, yeah, about that..." _

_ "Wowww, don't tell me you said no?"  _

_ "Uh, I said yes." _

_ "Oh my god YESS now I can ship you guys for real" _

_ "I know I'm so happy." _

_ They continued gossiping and chatting until the sun went down, and they packed up their equipment and went home. Yoohyeon and Gahyeon arrived at their shared flat and collapsed on the bed. _

_ And then the dream changed. _

_ They were both on the university roof. Yoohyeon was pinned by someone near the edge of the roof. The person was... Gahyeon? Gahyeon had an almost evil expression on her face as she pushed Yoohyeon off the ledge. She watched on motionlessly as Yoohyeon screamed something not understandable and fell to the floor with a resounding crack. Gahyeon looked pleased, and a strange, nearly insane smile crept on her face. Blood almost immediately started forming a pool around the body and as the amount of blood increased, Gahyeon woke with a gasp. _

Gahyeon woke up drenched in sweat. Of all days, why did she have a nightmare today? She inhaled shakily and tried to recall her dream. It was Yoohyeon's death, for sure, but something felt off. Why would she dream about killing her very own best friend? Gahyeon groaned and slinked out of bed. Doing so, she woke up Minji, who was sleeping in the top bunk. "Hey Gahyeon, why are you awake?" Minji croaked. Gahyeon shrugged. "Just a dream." Minji sighed. "Look, I know it's hard for you. It hasn't even been a day yet. But try to hang on, for Yoohyeon. For everyone." Minji glanced sadly across the room to the bunk bed where Yoohyeon would have been sleeping soundly. "Why are you out of bed anyway? Do you want me to make you something to eat?" Gahyeon shook her head. "I need to do something."

She grabbed her bag containing the glass orb and slipped silently out of the room. She sat on the steps of the flat and racked her brain desperately to remember every single detail of her dream. She had dreamt about Yoohyeon dying, although she wasn't even there to experience the fall. She wondered dully how she could dream about something she never even saw in such a vivid detail. She could almost smell the metallic tangy stench of blood and retched thinking about it. She opened her bag and pulled the ball put of it. It was glowing a orange red now, and Gahyeon wondered why. It must have some importance to some people in the world. Maybe vampires? Or witches? Gahyeon shook her head at the crazy thought of them even existing. "It's not halloween Gahyeon! Get your head out of fantasy!" She thought to herself.

She stared at the ball for several minutes, replaying her dream in her head. It messed her up thinking that she dreamt about killing Yoohyeon. Despite her sad thoughts about Yoohyeon, she felt that same insanity stirring up deep inside of her. The same insanity when she dreamt about killing Yoohyeon. In her dream, she was happy- proud even- about pushing her friend off a ledge. She was terrified at the thought that she- she enjoyed it. She whispered hashly to herself, "Gahyeon. Get your act together. It's just a dream. You're not like this in real life."

Gahyeon had probably sat there for half an hour, slipping out of sadness and fear, when she felt something move in front of her. She glanced up and shrugged. Suddenly a bright flash blinded Gahyeon, and when she regained sight, she stiffened up quickly. There was someone there. In front of her. She was sure it was a female, wearing a black mask, a black gown, and holding a black umbrella. The gems on her dress and mask glittered, even though there was little to no light. Her lips were parted ever so slightly and she looked quite serious. She said in a voice as rich as chocolate,

"Give me the ball."

Gahyeon was too frightened to say anything. "H-how did you come here. And, anyway, what if I don't want to?" The lady's eyes narrowed. "Then. Then I'll make you want to." She snapped her fingers and Gahyeon felt a blinding pain behind her eyes. She gasped but didn't give the ball to the woman. "I'm not giving the thing to you." She decided. The girl shrugged.

"Your loss. You'll find out why I want the ball soon enough."

This felt quite unsettling to Gahyeon, but she put the ball back in her bag and went to her bed. When she glanced back, the woman had gone.

She trudged back to her bed and lay there for a long time. Minji had already gone back to bed, but Gahyeon could faintly see white tear marks stain her face. She looked at Minji sympathetically, turned over and went back to bed.

_ Gahyeon was back on the roof. She looked at the body of her friend and all she could do was giggle. _

_ She whispered to herself in a sing-song voice, "Good night." Gahyeon turned around and walked back into the university, traces of the hysterical grin still etched on her face. _

Gahyeon didn't wake up in a cold sweat this time. If anything, she slept better than she had in ages.


	4. Four

The alarm grated on Gahyeon's ear drums and she stretched to put it out. She heard Yubin's voice, "Gahyeon! Wake up! We need to leave early to the hospital!" Hospital? Why hospital? Did someone- ah. Yoohyeon. Gahyeon slowly got up and changed. She met Minji and Yubin in the kitchen. "Hey guys!" Gahyeon chirped. Minji was taken aback. "Wow, someone's in a good mood. I would not have expected that." Gahyeon laughed. "Why not? Because of Yoohyeon? You know, it didn't affect me as much as i thought it would." Minji smiled. "I'm happy you're doing well."

Gahyeon smiled. "Me too. Me too." She chuckled.

-

"SUA!" A voice called out. Sua turned around and folded her black umbrella. She nodded at the familiar face she saw in front of her. "Hey, Siyeon." Siyeon wore a black dress much like Sua's and had a white mask on. She lifted it off and Sua could see that her expression looked like she was frightened and anxious. "Oh, um, it didn't work. The girl was adamant that she kept the crystal ball." Siyeon ran her nimble fingers in her hair and bit her lip anxiously. "Sua, What am I meant to do? Mom will kill me. I'm not even joking. I thought the place we kept the ball was secluded and away from human contact. " Sua shook her head. "This isn't the 1500s anymore. Humans are literally everywhere. The girl refused to reason with me, so I just let her feel what the ball does to humans who possess it." Siyeon chewed her nail. "I- What did you do? We all know what happens to humans when they have the ball! We need to take it away from her, and fast. Who knows what'll happen if she has it for too long?" Sua grabbed her umbrella and her black mask, and Siyeon took her white one, as to not be recognised. Their other friend, Handong, was curious as well, so she followed them. They all glitched, almost like a fancy filter, and disappeared.

-

Gahyeon, Minji and Yubin arrived at the hospital, all wearing sombre black clothing. Yoohyeon was lying in a hospital bed, hardly breathing. The rush of happiness Gahyeon had felt in the morning was gone, and replaced with a overlying feeling of grief. But when she saw Yoohyeon there, scarcely alive, albeit alive nonetheless, she felt a sense of relief. Yoohyeon didn't die. She was about to die, but the fall didn't kill her. Just as Gahyeon's face relaxed, a piercing single tone resounded through the whole hospital room. Almost immediately, Yoohyeon's mother started wailing. Gahyeon's lower lip trembled seeing Yoohyeon's mom in obviously so much pain. Minji buried her head in Yubin's chest, sobbing, while all Yubin could do was pat her head tenderly. Minji sniffed. "I-I loved her! I loved Yoohyeon! We never h-had a chance to be together. She- she left!" Minji howled. Gahyeon let a small warm tear slip out of her eye and trickle down her face. Gahyeon excused herself from the catastrophic scene and ran to the bathroom. She locked herself in a stall and picked up the glass ball gingerly. She wondered, what if it was the ball to blame? It couldn't have been suicide. Gahyeon remembered the scream she heard before Yoohyeon was on the ground. She didn't think much of it at the time, but then she realised. "What if the scream was Yoohyeon's?" There could be no doubt. If she screamed like that, there was no way she could've wanted to die. Right? 

-

Gahyeon brought the ball above her head with her arm, ready to smash it right then and there. The ball seemed like it was talking to her, swirling all the colours of the rainbow. The ball was somehow connected to everything- the weird thoughts Gahyeon had, the death of Yoohyeon, everything. She was just about to smash it on the floor, when a white flash temporarily blurred her vision. When she could see clearly again, she looked up, shocked. There was a person- no, three people- in the cubicle with her, and she was squished against the wall of the stall. The same person who had threatened her the previous night was there, along with two other people she had never seen before. The girl with the black umbrella looked serious, and the other girls looked curious and anxious. The girl Gahyeon had seen before spoke first. "My name is Sua. Yes, I'm back. We still need the crystal ball. Remember what happened to you last night." Gahyeon thought back to that terrible flash of pain behind her eyes. "It'll happen again if you don't give us the ball now, multiplied by tenfold." Sua had her fingers ready to snap and pain Gahyeon again. Gahyeon desperately wanted to give the ball back to Sua. Somehow she couldn't. It was like the ball was willing her to keep it, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hand it over. "Give." Sua demanded. "Anyway, why are you in the hospital? And wearing those clothes?" The girl on the left of Sua, wearing a grey cape, whispered something in Sua's ear and her eyes widened. "You did what?!" Sua turned to Gahyeon. "We'll continue later. It appears that something has come up." And with that, they all evaporated. 

-

"Handong!" Sua cried. "Why did you kill her friend?" Handong sat at the opposite edge of where Sua was sitting. Handong shrugged. "Gahyeon -is that her name?- would kill her anyway. Better to kill her then and there, rather than scarring Gahyeon and her friend mentally." Sua actually agreed with that one and sighed. Handong rubbed her arm shyly. "She also saw the crystal ball, and knew where it was. So she was dangerous. But I think I got a bit carried away." Handong thought how scary Gahyeon's friend would have thought she was. She winced just thinking about it. She had never killed someone so directly before. Not in the 1000 years she had been alive. But somehow, she had killed a girl's best friend, in the most emotionless, unfeeling way. 

-

Siyeon sat in her bed, rubbing her eyes apprehensively. What mom would do when she found out the crystal ball got into the hands of a human, she was fearful to know. After all, the ball would turn Gahyeon into a merciless, cold killer. A murderer. Many lives would be taken, and it would be all Siyeon's fault. Siyeon's fault for not being responsible enough and keeping the crystal ball in a place no one would know, like Antarctica, or the Sahara desert. Siyeon's fault. Siyeon's fault. Siyeon's fault. Siyeon's. Fault...

-

Gahyeon sat in the hospital room and tried to drown out the wails and cries echoing in the well-lit hospital room. She needed to focus. What was that ball, and why did it attract a group of literal monsters. Gahyeon winced when she thought about what pain they were probably going to afflict on Gahyeon. She looked at Yoohyeon's blueish pale face, caked with brownish blood and her hair knotted and dirty, and couldn't stop looking at her lifeless body, Gahyeon stared with a emotionless expression, the corners of her mouth twitching. Gahyeon shook her head violently. "Gahyeon. Gahyeon. Gahyeon. Get it into your head. You're not a monster." The glass ball almost seemed like it was burning through her bag. Gahyeons mouth went slack. "And what if I am?" She thought. 


	5. Five

A burning pain pulsed through Gahyeon's head and the glass ball felt normal and cold again. She breathed heavily and for a second, she had no awareness of her surroundings. Then she was hit with a wave of noise, the scratching of paper turning, and loud sobs. Then she realised she was still in the hospital room. She scratched her head, confused. It had seems like hours had passed since she got to the hospital, but a quick glance at her watch informed her she had only been there for an hour. She strained her head to remember what she was doing before. The three scary girls had appeared in the bathroom, and she walked back to the hospital room, and then what? Hm. Gahyeon shrugged and embraced Minji, who had been crying for a hour straight. Minji glanced up and sniffed snottily. "Gahyeon....d-did you go to the bathroom to put contact lenses in? B-because your eye looks a bit different. Or maybe I'm just h-hallucinating." Gahyeon looked confused. Contact lenses?

-

Siyeon still lay spread out on her bed. Her hands were stretched and curled in front of her face, and she shot purple sparks between each hand dully. She needed to find a way to get the ball out of Gahyeon's hands as soon as possible. But it was almost impossible to take it away from someone who was already enamoured by the ball. Gahyeon and the crystal ball were one. And there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Siyeon stopped studying the sparks that emanated from her hands and groaned. She was never going to get the orb away from Gahyeon. Her mom was going to be  _ so  _ mad. She didn't even know why the ball even existed in the first place. Her parents just told her 3 things: Don't lose the ball, Don't break the ball, and definitely make sure it stays away from humans. That was what they told her about 2000 years ago, when she still aged like a normal person. After her 18th birthday, she had to stay that age forever, or until she decided to start ageing normally. It was a curse in disguise. She could try all she could to help humanity, but she just messed up. Again and again and again. She had given up trying to help 200 years ago and just let humans do their own thing. Honestly, Siyeon thought they messed up even more on their own.

-

Sua knocked on the door of Siyeon's room loudly. "SINGNIEEEE?? YOU THEREEEEE?" Sua unlocked the door and saw Siyeon spread out face down on her bed. "Ughhh," Siyeon whined, muffled my the pillow beneath her face. "It's hopeless... we'll never get the crystal ball back!" Sua sat on the bad and rested her face in her hands. Suddenly she had an idea. "Hey, Singnie, what if I go to her flat while she's sleeping and take the ball from her bag then?" Siyeon's eyes widened and she agreed that it was a good idea. Sua looked at the clock. 6pm. She would leave at midnight.

-

Gahyeon spent the whole day slipping in and out of trances. She was pretty scared about it. Sometimes seconds would pass, other time hours. She rushed to the bathroom for the second time that day and looked at her face. One eye was lighter than the other- almost golden. She stumbled back in horror. She wasn't wearing contacts? Or at least she thought so. Her eyes fell on orb, glowing a liquidy, shimmering golden just like her eye. She washed her face with cold water and got contact lenses from her bag. She finally put them on and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were both brown again.

**Time pass to 11:50pm-**

Sua replaced the laced mask on her face and fixed her black dress. She grumped and thought, "Wearing this dress thrice in the last few days! Uh, I hate it. It's so uncomfortable." She fixed her expression and evaporated in a flash of white light. She reappeared in Gahyeon's shared room. Minji was still awake, working at her desk. "Ah! Who's there?" She slurred sleepily. Sua jumped. "Sh! Don't wake Gahyeon up! I'm here to get something from her!" She whispered desperately. Sua tiptoed quietly to the side of Gahyeon's bunk bed but was stalled bu the sudden bang of Minji's asleep head on her wooden desk. How glad Sua was to not have gone to university.

She waited for about 5 minutes until she was sure everyone was asleep, and reached silently to her sling bag hung at the foot of the bed. She unclasped the buckle as quietly as possible and slipped her hand in to grab the glass ball. That's when everything went wrong. Gahyeon snapped awake and lunged for Sua's neck. Sua could spot that one eye was definitely glowing. There wasn't enough time to ponder on it, as Gahyeon kept reaching for her neck, in a trance but her eyes wide open, which was unsettling. It was like she was sleepwalking but not, at the same time. The ball was controlling her. Sua kept dodging Gahyeon's bony groping hands until one time she wasn't fast enough and Gahyeon held her neck with hands that had an unnaturally strong grip on her. Obviously, it didn't hurt Sua one bit, but in the future it could hurt many people. Sua carefully prised Gahyeon's gripping hands and felt heat emanating from her neck. It was probably bright red and triggered, but she just sighed. Gahyeon sat there on her bed hypnotised by the ball's aura , her glowing eyes, like the sun, staring to nowhere and the golden coloured ball sitting carefully in her lap. Sua almost threw up at the unsettling, creepy sight.

-

Sua reappeared in her bedroom and fell asleep without hesitation, still in her mask and scratchy black dress. The day was very stressful. She needed a rest so, so  **so** badly.


	6. Six

-

"H-Handong." Yoohyeon whispered under her breath menacingly. She stood on the college roof and watched her still breathing body being carried away in an ambulance one hundred metres below. There was no way Yoohyeon could survive. Even Yoohyeon herself knew that. She sat on the roof edge and sighed. She had a lot left to do in life. She wanted to travel the world. She wanted to be with Minji. She wanted to get a good job. She was not able to do any of that anymore. Unless...she could still be with Minji? She could...haunt her. But she needed to focus on that girl who killed her first. Handong. Handong needed to pay.

-

Handong had a really weird dream that night. 

_ She was on the roof, sitting on the floor and shuffling closer to the edge. A girl with blonde hair and pink highlights stood over her. She had an unforgiving expression on her face and she wore a plain white and blue dress. She whispered with a sneer, "Hey Handong. Remember me?" With that, she pushed Handong over the edge. There was a loud  _ **_thump,_ ** _ a resounding  _ **_crack_ ** _ followed and the girl laughed. "Too bad." she hummed. She turned around, her pink highlights glittering in the night light.  _ Handong woke up with a snap and a sweat covered pillow. For a split second she could see the girl standing, with a spine chilling smile, in front of her, but she blinked quickly and the girl disappeared as quickly as she had come.

Handong breathed loudly and wondered who the girl was. Blonde hair? Pink highlights? It was very certain that the person who had appeared in Handong's dream was Gahyeon's friend. She knew ghosts could appear in dreams and in real life as well, but Handong knew it took a long of otherworldly strength. She doubted the ghost would have a lot of stamina left to appear again in her dreams, so she went back to sleep peacefully.

-

Yoohyeon collapsed on the ground next to Handong's bad and panted heavily. Who knew appearing in dreams would take so much effort? At least Yoohyeon thought she made a scary impression on Handong. It was very different from normal Yoohyeon to be scary, and she felt strangely energised from it. After all, she was dead, she had nothing to lose. She  _ wanted  _ to be scary. She  _ wanted  _ to terrify Handong. She smiled at the thought that she could now do anything she wanted to do.

She flew (?) to the hospital, where her (now dead) body lay. Her mother was still gripping her freezing cold hand, so hard Yoohyeon could almost feel it in her ghost form. Dead Yoohyeon looked worse than she thought. Blood hadn't completely washed out of her hair, making her hair dry and stringy with blood. She looked so pale- almost blue- and her lips were purple. Her hands were bony and veiny, and there was a huge dent in her head which made Yoohyeon gag. Her mother had tears still falling from her eyes, and she looked in worse shape than Yoohyeon had ever seen her. She wanted to give a huge hug to her mom and assure her that she's all right, but of course Yoohyeon's translucent fingers slipped through her mother. She almost cried with frustration and sighed. It wasn't fun really, being a ghost. At least she had someone to scare. She couldn't think how it would be for people who died of natural death.

Yoohyeon arrived at her last stop: her dorm with all her friends. She really wanted to see them so badly. She stepped through the door without hesitation and went into the bedrooms. She stopped at Yubin's room first. She was sleeping, of course, but Yoohyeon couldn't help but smile at her. They were born the same year, but Yoohyeon thought of Yubin as a younger sister.

She stepped back through the door frame and went into her, Minji and Gahyeon's room. She was immediately shocked by a crazy scene in front of her and she jumped. Gahyeon was...choking someone? Her eyes were glowing and she looked even creepier than Yoohyeon could ever be. She desperately wanted to stop Gahyeon. But she was just a ghost, after all. She prised her eyes away from the scene and looked at Minji slumped on her desk. She was very clearly working late. Yoohyeon giggled. _How cute_. She desperately wanted to kiss her on the head, but ended up going through her head and bumping her nose on the table several times. "Ugh." Yoohyeon sighed. Being a ghost would take some getting used to.


	7. Seven

Gahyeon groaned and turned over in her sleep, only to feel Minji's cold hands shaking her awake. "Wake up." Minji said loudly. Gahyeon slowly lifted herself from the bed. Her fingers cramped almost immediately and she fell back onto the bed. Why were they hurting so much? The ball was sat right next to her head and Gahyeon wondered why. She had definitely put the ball in her sling bag before she went to bed. But right then, she had to get ready for her lessons. She slipped on jeans and a plain black shirt. She grabbed the ball from her pillow and placed in her bag. Gahyeon walked out of the room and saw Minji making breakfast in the kitchen, Yubin playing games on her phone and someone else standing exactly opposite to Minji. Was that Yoohyeon? It definitely looked like Yoohyeon's smiling face. Gahyeon shook her head in disbelief, it couldn't be possible. Gahyeon blinked hard and the figure had gone. Ugh...Gahyeon scratched her head. Why was she having such weird hallucinations and dreams?

-

Sua woke up to see a excited Siyeon breathing on her face. "Ew! Siyeon you haven't brushed yet!" Siyeon giggled and stood up straight. "So, did you get the ball?" she asked. Sua shook her dead defeated. "It didn't work. She has fallen deeper than I thought. She strangled me when I tried to take the ball." Sua explained and touched her neck gingerly. It was aching a bit and she healed it quickly with a burst of blue smoke. The smile had now been erased from Siyeon's face and her personality changed like a switch. "We really need to do something." Sua said. Siyeon shook her head violently. "Tell me one thing humans have EVER done for us! We keep trying to help them, but what have they done in return? Let them die." She spat. Sua stared open mouthed at Siyeon. "What's gotten into you?" Siyeon sighed and her expression softened slightly. "Sorry. I just have tried so many times to help them, but they always mess everything up. I've given up at this point. I just don't want to help humans."

-

Handong knocked on the door and asked softly, "Unnie! Can I come in?" Sua called out loudly that she could and the door quietly unlocked. Handong sat on the bed and had a clearly distressed expression on her face. "What happened, Dongie?" Siyeon questioned. Handong replied, "I had a bad dream." Handong didn't think much of the dream when she slept, but when she woke up it dawned on her that Gahyeon's friend was probably there to haunt her as a ghost. She was not supposed to be scared of anything, she could just magic everything to be good again. Or could she? Her magic had limits, definitely. She was brought back to reality as she heard Siyeon asking, "What was the dream about?" Handong said, "Just dreamt of ghosts." Sua looked up interested. "Be careful Handong, this might be because a ghost is trying to haunt you. Don't give in to whatever they say. Ghosts are terrible creatures."  _ No shit sherlock,  _ Handong muttered quietly under her breath. She wanted to get rid of the ghost as soon as possible.

-

Yoohyeon rolled her eyes. She was back at Sua, Siyeon and Handong's house, and they were talking about something so uninteresting until Handong appeared in the room. She talked about her bad dream (thankfully it was bad) and one of the other girls, probably Sua, was warning her about the "terrible ghosts". Ha! Terrible, her? Yoohyeon was sure she had been quite easy on Handong until then. Yoohyeon suddenly got a burst of energy and pushed Handong off the bed. She was sure Handong would fall over, but to Yoohyeon's surprise, Handong was levitating just above the ground in a flurry of pink smoke.  _ So she could do that.  _ This was going to make killing her so much harder. Handong climbed back on the bed and fixed an unmoving gaze right into Yoohyeon's eyes. Handong's eyes narrowed dangerously but Yoohyeon just laughed ominously.  _ Whatever. _

Yoohyeon was sitting on the floor half an hour later with her head resting on her hand. She wondered how she could suddenly have no mercy on anyone, especially because when she was still alive, she would've never hurt a fly. Was it death that changed her or was she always secretly a little evil? Nonetheless, Yoohyeon liked this new power she had and enjoyed teasing Handong. She had nothing to do, no expectations to hold so she could pretty much do as she pleased...and she loved it.

-


	8. Eight

Gahyeon sat in her maths class, Yubin next to her as she stared forlornly into the row below, where Yoohyeon would always be sitting. The class was all looking at Gahyeon, and then she realised that she was picked on to answer a question. "Uhhhh...41.6?" she guessed. The Maths professor looked shocked. "That's actually correct." He informed. Yubin looked at Gahyeon, surprise evident on her face. Gahyeon was surprised herself. They both chuckled and got back to their work.

-

At lunchtime, Yubin sat on the bench on the school roof, probably the same place Yoohyeon was a few days ago. She opened her lunch and started eating it slowly. Gahyeon appeared at the door to the roof, with an expressionless face and a slumped posture. Yubin noticed and gestured for Gahyeon to come sit with her. Gahyeon shook her head. "Someone's calling for you in the bathroom." she said. Yubin raised an eyebrow suspiciously and got up from her seat. Gahyeon extended an arm to let her through and followed her into the closest bathroom.

Yubin had just gone into the bathroom. She was shouting, "Hello?" but there was silence. No one was there except for her and Gahyeon. She still stood behind her, her head slightly bent to one side, as if she was confused, but her expression remained unnaturally neutral. Yubin's skin prickled at the strange sight and she went into a stall to look for whoever called her. Yubin felt a hand shove her strongly into the stall and she stumbled onto the floor. There was a sweeping noise and Yubin knew she had been locked in. Gahyeon locked her in the stall? That was weird, not normally what Gahyeon would do. There was a faint clicking sound from outside that sounded suspiciously like a lighter. Yubin could spot a small flash in the corner of her eye and the next thing she knew, there was a lit lighter on the floor in Yubin's bathroom stall and there were small flames licking the bottom of the stall door. Yubin gasped in horror and tried desperately to escape from the stall, but it was all in vain. She slouched on the toilet hopelessly. Why would Gahyeon do this...? The flames were getting angrier and angrier by the minute, and soon Yubin was choked up by the fumes of smoke. Her eyes itched and she attempted hard to shield herself from the smoke and flames, but she fell onto the floor unconscious in just a couple of minutes.


	9. Nine

Yoohyeon was sitting quietly in the corridor of Handong's house. She was thinking about Minji.  _ Poor Minji. She's probably so devastated because of me.  _ But Yoohyeon knew Minji was kind and the strongest person she knew. She would get over it, somehow. But Yoohyeon let her mind drift away.

_ It's raining heavily and Minji and Yoohyeon are standing under a small umbrella. Minji's bony cold hands grip Yoohyeon's supple warm hands tightly to warm her up. She shivers and looks up to Yoohyeon. She may be a few years older than Yoohyeon, but Yoohyeon was slightly taller than Minji. Their breath fogs up in the cold air and the rain is loud hitting on the umbrella: Minji looks determined. She hesitates, and then asks quietly, "Do you want me to warm you up?" Yoohyeon looks confused, and before she can say anything, she can feel Minji's warm soft lips on hers. Yoohyeon's eyes widen in surprise, but then she gets used to it and closes her eyes. Yoohyeon could feel goosebumps prickle on her skin and she shivered slightly, then a wave of heat washed over her body and she relaxed. The kiss becomes more and more intense until Yoohyeon could feel the disapproving stares settle on her and Minji. They break apart carefully and embrace instead. Yoohyeon could feel Minji's heated breath on her neck and sighed happily. Nothing else mattered in the world right then for her except Minji. They walk back to their dorm, hand in hand. _

Yoohyeon smiled remembering the good memories. She wanted to meet Minji. Was she still at university? Probably. Yoohyeon clicked her transparent fingers and dissipated. She arrived at the university and brushed the dust off her blue outfit. Now, if she remembered properly, Minji was in room 1- RING RING RING. Yoohyeon jumped at the sudden noise and realised it was a fire alarm. She could smell the distinctive stench of smoke. So there was a real fire? That was really really rare. Yoohyeon ran to the field where everyone was evacuating and lining up in order, in hopes she could find Minji in the crowd. She could spot Gahyeon, but that was about it. No trace of Minji, or Yubin. Were they at home? Probably not, they never missed a day of school.

Oh wait, Yoohyeon thought she spotted Minji walking with the other students near the building. Minji looked right in Yoohyeon's eyes and stared at her in pure horror. Yoohyeon was visible to her? She ran over to Minji and waved an arm in her face. "Minjiiiii unnieeee..." she called out loudly. Minji looked visibly distressed, so Yoohyeon continued, "This isn't a hallucination. I'm right here." Minji looked at Yoohyeon weirdly and whispered almost silently, "What are you? Who are you?" Yoohyeon sighed exasperated, and she put a hand to her head. "It's me, Yoohyeon. I know I'm dead. I'm a ghost, And I miss you, babe." Minji's face clouded over and her eyes were strangely watery, and she whispered, "Is it really you, Yoo?" Yoohyeon smiled and nodded warmly. "It's me, Minji." A tear ran down Minji's face and she quickly wiped it away with a sleeve. "No one else can see you, right?" she asked. Yoohyeon shrugged. "I'm pretty sure Gahyeon can see me, but nobody else." Minji was about to respond, but she saw the strange looks everyone surrounding her gave her and she just nodded slightly. Yoohyeon tried to grasp Minji's hands, but her ghostly form just passed through her hands, so she had to settle with walking closely beside her. Yoohyeon remembered something and asked Minji, "Do you know where Yubin is?" She glanced at the smoke curling into the sky. Minji's heart pounded. "No. I haven't seen her since lunch started about half an hour ago. You don't think she's in the building, right?" Yoohyeon was sick to the stomach and her head felt light. "I should look for her. I can't be hurt by the fire."

-

Gahyeon stood in line tiredly and slouching. It had been around fifteen minutes since Yubin had been locked in the bathroom, and Gahyeon was sure she was unconscious. Gahyeon looked down at her bag and she spotted that the ball was glowing a strange yellow pinkish colour. She looked at it mischievously and grinned widely. She scooped it up from her sling bag and felt the coldness of the ball on her skin. It was so cold, it almost felt hot. The orb flared and turned a monotone red colour that radiated onto Gahyeon's hands. She lifted her chin and smiled slightly.

-

"Yubin!" Yoohyeon called, although she was sure that if she was in the fire, it was too late. She weaved herself through the blazing fire and saw that the flames were centred on one place, and that was one of the bathrooms in the corridor. Yoohyeon opened the door gingerly and was hit by a wave of warmth. She shivered slightly with the sudden warmth but was unharmed, and she walked into the bathroom carefully. She pushed open each stall door, they were charred and ashy, so it wasn't really hard. Yoohyeon noticed that one door was jammed shut. She slowly pulled the object out that was jamming the door and screamed. Right there was Yubin, although she looked almost unrecognisable. There were angry red burns all over her body and her clothes were jet black and fragile. Her short brown hair was burnt and broken. Yoohyeon brought a trembling hand to her open mouth and heard a quiet murmuring sound. She looked up and saw Yubin huddled up in a corner of the ceiling, with wild eyes and a terrifying expression. Yoohyeon jumped slightly in surprise and coaxed her, "Come down. Come on, Yubin." Yubin descended slowly, not taking her eyes off Yoohyeon's white (or at least was white) bloodstained dress.

When Yoohyeon had dragged Yubin out of the bathroom as she had adamantly refused, she put a strong hand on Yubin's shoulder and looked right in her wide eyes. "Come with me." Yubin shook Yoohyeon's hand off her shoulder violently and stammered one word.

**_"Gahyeon."_ **


	10. Ten

**This is a flashback.**

"Gahyeon!" A voice shouted playfully. Gahyeon turned her head around and saw Yubin waving energetically from a few metres away. "Come over here!" Gahyeon ran to Yubin and embraced her. Minji appeared behind a tree and gestured. "Come on guys, class is starting soon." They all groaned. Boarding school was really boring.

They walked to the large building and pushed open the railing locking the house. When they opened the door to the classroom, they saw Yoohyeon already there, smiling at them. Her pink highlights reflected the orange sun and looked almost angelic in the light. "Come sit down!" she said sweetly. They all sat down and opened their scruffy textbooks. Their only teacher had gone on holiday, leaving the four to study on their own. That was something the teacher did often. Disappear, as if the students he was teaching and housing were afterthoughts. Afterthoughts. The teacher was also the person who kept all the food in a locked cupboard, so when he had left they had nothing to eat. Thankfully when Minji was exploring in the forest, she found some edible flowers to eat, so that's what they had for lunch that day. It was hardly enough to eat, but it satiated their hunger for a short while.

Gahyeon remembered how they ended up in the school. She was 13 and had just finished middle school. Their parents had wanted Gahyeon and her friends to be together at school, so her and her friends' parents had found this boarding school in France fro them to go to. It seemed to have good reviews, so they applied for it. They arrived in France. They went to the school and said goodbye to their parents. It had been 3 years since they had ever seen their parents now. The only way the kept contact was through voice calls and emails, which the teacher supervised. It was quite an old fashioned school and Gahyeon hated it. She couldn't wait until she finally left the school.

The textbook was making Gahyeon's head ache. The text was tiny and she had been staring at it for 10 minutes. It didn't help at all that it was all in French, which she had a very limited knowledge of. Gahyeon knew Yoohyeon knew French very well, and tapped her shoulder. "Hey, what does this mean: La guerre a commencé en juillet?" Yoohyeon turned her head and replied, "It means, that the war started in July." Gahyeon nodded and went back to her work. Now she knew one sentence out of hundreds, but she didn't want to bother Yoohyeon asking for the translation multiple times. Gahyeon glanced at Yubin, and saw she was fast asleep, the textbook splayed on the table. She laughed, she would also have slept if she had the chance. But she forced herself to stay awake, but never got any further with the textbook. Yoohyeon was the only person in the room getting anywhere in the work, Gahyeon realised with a smile. Minji was staring somewhere into space, Yubin was fast asleep on the table and Gahyeon was just sitting there. Yoohyeon was looking at the book and studying quietly.

Minji suddenly ascended from the table and announced, "I'm going to the forest to get food. Anyone coming?" Everyone got up and followed Minji curiously. They thrust the heavy wooden double doors open and stepped into the garden. "Gahyeon, stay here. You're too young to go to the forest." said Yoohyeon. Gahyeon pouted. "What about Yubin? She's young too!" she complained. Yubin heard what the youngest had said and laughed. "Gahyeonie, I'm two years older than you." This silenced Gahyeon, as she couldn't think of a valid counter argument and just sat on the bench sulkily as the others disappeared into the dense forest to get food.

"Minji, is this edible?" Yubin called. "Unnie, is this the flower you picked today?" Yoohyeon asked. "Guys. Just let me show you what to pick." Minji laughed. She noticed a bunch of white flowers at the foot of one of the trees surrounding the three girls, and plucked several of them. She walked to the younger girls and showed them the flowers. "This is the flowers I picked today. If you could find more of them, it would be great!" Minji smiled kindly. Yubin and Yoohyeon's eyes widened in curiousity and they immediately started to look around for the flower. "Ugh." Yoohyeon groaned. "I would literally kill to have a pizza right now." The others nodded. Minji suddenly realised something. "Wait. I think there's pizza in the locked cupboard. Do you...want to try to get in?" she asked. The others looked at Minji, intrigued and bobbed their heads up and down in unison. "I think Gahyeon has bobby pins in her room, we could try to use those to pick open the lock?" Yoohyeon said.

They all weaved themselves out of the green forest and Minji found Gahyeon sitting cross legged on the grass with her head resting on her hand. "Hey, Gahyeon, come with us. We're going to try and get into the locked cupboard. You wanna join?" Gahyeon's face lit up at the thought of finally being able to participate in the older girls' adventures.

They all carefully climbed up the creaky wooden stairs to the airy loft, where the cupboard and a small freezer was kept. Yoohyeon slowly clicked open the door and saw the huge cabinet standing in a corner of the room. Gahyeon gasped in happiness and realised she was really close to having a warm pizza, or whatever else was kept in the cupboard. She pulled out her bobby pin from her hair and slotted it into the lock hiding the food away from the girls. After a few minutes of adjusting the pin in the lock, there was a satisfying click and the lock slid open, leaving the cupboard door slightly ajar. Minji tugged the door open with a grating screech and inhaled sharply in joy. They were in front of all the food they could dream of. Huge bags of crisps, foil wrapped chocolate, and  _ pizza. " _ Wow." Yubin whispered under her breath. They immediately started grabbing as much food they could from the wooden shelves and left the cupboard almost empty. They locked the cupboard behind them, and ran downstairs to their dormitories.

Some time later, they sat on Gahyeon's bed, with all the snacks they could manage to get out of the loft splayed on her bed. They were chatting delightedly and stuffing their faces with crisps. Yubin lay snoring on the bed, a little bit of chocolate and spit dribbling from the side of her mouth. Yoohyeon and Gahyeon seemed to be on a food marathon, eating as much food as possible. The only sane mind in the room was Minji, who seriously stated, "We should save some food for later. If we eat everything now, there won't be much left for the future days." Yoohyeon laughed sloppily in a food induced daze. "C-come on Minji, better enjoy the fun while it l-lasts." she slurred with a mouthful of crisps. Soon Minji gave in and joined the others. This was the most fun they had had in years. Gahyeon's bed was covered in crumbs and god knows what else, but she didn't care. Not at all. She thought, this time would never come again. She just wanted to be right there, having fun with her friends forever. 


	11. Eleven

Gahyeon startled. She didn't remember going out of the math classroom just as lunch had begun, but there she was, standing in the middle of the school field. She was in a line with the people from her class and smoke rose from the top of one of the university buildings. Fire. The alarm rang deafeningly and rattled her brain. There was probably around four or five fire engines crowded around the building. 'It must've been quite a big fire,' Gahyeon thought. 'How do I not remember it? Do I have amnesia or something?' She fiddled with the strap of her bag and saw the glass ball lying inside the bag, flaring a deep red, the colour of... blood. The ball had something to do with the fire, Gahyeon realised with a grimace.

She was still standing there five minutes later, and her legs were beginning to fall asleep. She stared spaced out into the distance, until she noticed something in the corner of her eye. Someone...No, two people, were coming out of the smoke filled door that was on the side of the field. They didn't look like fire fighters. Gahyeon gasped as she realised that Yubin wasn't in front of her in the alphabetical line, like she normally was. Could it be...? Gahyeon looked as if her worst fears had been confirmed as she saw Yubin's ash smeared face appear in the midst of the smoke, and the person who was assisting her was Yoohyeon. There was no way that it could be possible, but she glanced at Minji, who fixed Gahyeon with a tear stained face of terror. Gahyeon ran to the two girls and Minji quietly followed. Yoohyeon saw her and whispered in a hoarse voice that seemed to echo, "Gahyeon. Leave her alone. You don't know what she would do to you." Gahyeon was surprised at the sudden outburst and stepped back hesitatingly. She watched from a distance as Yubin collapsed and Minji attempted to help her back up, but her fingers passed through Yubin's shoulders as if she was made out of smoke. Yoohyeon could wake her up and Yubin looked around dazed for a second, but then fixed an unmoving dangerous glare at Gahyeon. Gahyeon felt her mouth pull back into a wild grin against her will. Her eyes widened and she tried desperately to get her mouth back into a normal expression. She lifted a shaking hand to her mouth and turned away.

-

**A few hours later**

"SIYEON! SIYEON, COME HERE NOW!" Sua screamed. Siyeon tripped over a chair as she scrambled to see what Sua was so hysterical about. Handong stood next to Sua. Sua showed her her mobile phone and Siyeon's eyes dilated in horror as she read the news article Sua had open on the phone.  _ One killed in university fire _ . "Siyeon, don't you get it? This is Gahyeon's school." Siyeon's palms felt sweaty and her forehead burned. "Shit." she murmured. It was clear that the ball had already started its twisted magic on the girl. Damn it. If the ball competely corrupted the girl, Siyeon, Sua, Handong and all their parents would lose their magic. When Siyeon had been playing around with purple smoke a few hours prior, she could already feel the colour draining out of the magic as the purple deepened into a darker violet. She vanished with a bright purple flash without the other two. This time she needed to take matters into her own hands. Her parents were counting on her to get the ball and make sure their magic stays intact. She didn't want to help, but there wasn't a a choice.

Siyeon reappeared in a secluded corner, as she couldn't be certain all the students had left. She walked quietly into the still smoking building. She didn't know if the ghost of whoever the girl had killed was still in the school, so she was doubtful about looking in the school. Plus, the smoke was irritating her eyes. She disappeared again, as she didn't have the strength to look around the whole university building, and instead she could look where Gahyeon was.

"Gahyeon?" Siyeon muttered. Gahyeon turned her head and looked at Siyeon, huddled up in a corner of her bed. Gahyeon faltered, but then replied in a shaking voice, "W-Who are you? You're the girl who was with Sua the other day. R-Right?" Siyeon nodded and explained, "The name's Siyeon." Gahyeon looked down at her feet and stammered, "W-why are you here? Did something happen? Is it to do with Y-Yubin...?" Siyeon nodded and walked closer to Gahyeon's bed. She sat down and leaned forward, her face a few centimetres from Gahyeon's. "You killed her, Gahyeon." Gahyeon's eye twitched and she gripped the blanket strongly. "The ball. It made me do it. I-I didn't mean to!" She was sobbing uncontrollably now, fat salty tears rolling down her face. "How can I just get rid of the ball? Should I-I just break it?" Siyeon jerked suddenly. "NO! WAIT!" Destroying the ball would get rid of their magic right there and then. Siyeon thought she still had a chance to turn things around. "Listen, Gahyeon." Siyeon whispered smoothly. "Just give me the ball. It isn't that hard, just hand it over to me." Something flashed behind Gahyeon's eyes and she opened her satchel bag quietly. She brought the glittering ball out and held it with violently shaking hands. Her hands slowly inched towards Siyeon's, and she quickly placed it in Siyeon's open hands. Gahyeon turned away slightly, but she slowly moved to face Siyeon. "Is it done...?" she muttered. Siyeon ran a hand through her wavy black hair. "I hope so."


	12. Twelve

-

"Yubin!" Yoohyeon called. "Stop it!" Yubin stomped up the stairs to the dorm they lived in. "Yubin, don't you get it? She's your best friend!" Yubin looked back at Yoohyeon quickly, with fierce, angry eyes, and smirked slightly. "Well, not anymore." she murmured.  _ Fuck, Yoohyeon thought. Yubin really was going to do something bad to Gahyeon.  _ She didn't want to kill Handong anymore. She still had an immense hatred for her, but, as she knew, "An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind." There was no doubt that, even if she did kill Handong, she would be tortured by the ghost that remained of the girl who killed her. Plus, Yubin was giving her the creeps, acting like that. She didn't want to be like her.

"Dammit Yubin! Just listen to me for once!" They both stood outside the entrance to their dorm. Yubin's hand rested on the door handle. "What?" she snarled. "She killed me. I kill her. It's only fair." Yoohyeon brought a hand to her head and looked at Yubin exasperated. "Yeah. But she's your friend? Do you not remember all the fun things you guys have done together? Are you just going to throw that all away?" Yoohyeon cried. Yubin narrowed her eyes. "Yes, I am going to throw it all away. Because she's done something that can never be reversed." With that, Yubin roughly unlocked the door and stepped in, her ash smeared boots loud on the wooden floor. Yoohyeon could only follow her, terrified but helpless.

**that night-**

Gahyeon POV

_ A grey haze. It suffocated everything in a macabre dark wash. Gahyeon could feel the stinging in her eyes, even though it was a dream. A pealing repetitive alarm pierced her eardrums. Where was Gahyeon? She looked around and saw a toilet and a door, although it was hard to tell in all the smoke and fire. Gahyeon felt her throat closing up and she tried to scramble out of the bathroom, but she couldn't breathe- the smoke was invading her lungs. Gahyeon took a deep, ash filled breath, as much as her suffocated body could allow. Her eyes rolled back and she relaxed in the fiery bathroom, her arms blistering and red. _

Then the dream stopped. Everything was blank.

-

"Yubin!" Yoohyeon whispered desperately. "What did you do to Gahyeon?" Yubin sat at the foot of Gahyeon bed and picked her nails unbothered. "Chill. I did nothing permanent. Just made her faint." Yoohyeon tried with all her power to shake Gahyeon awake. The tips of the ghost's fingers finally made contact with Gahyeon and Yoohyeon tried to help Gahyeon regain consciousness. Nothing did happened. Yoohyeon checked for a pulse. There was a faint pulse, beating under Gahyeon's cold skin but she wasn't breathing. Yoohyeon suddenly had the idea to wake Minji up. At least she could help properly.

"Minji!" Yoohyeon shouted. Minji woke up with a jolt and screamed when she saw Yoohyeon's slightly glowing form in front of her. "Sorry. I can never get used to you looking like this." Minji croaked. Yoohyeon looked down quickly, but continued, "Yubin did something to Gahyeon. Something bad. Gahyeon... she's not breathing." Minji was suddenly wide awake, a terrified expression on her pale face. She threw the heavy blanket off her body and ran down the creaking stairs of her bunk bed to where Gahyeon lay unconscious. She quickly checked that there was still a pulse, and with interlocking fingers Minji pushed up and down on Gahyeon's chest. After doing that for a few minutes, she tilted Gahyeon's head up slightly. Minji hastily put a finger under her nose, checking if she was breathing, but there was still no air. Then, hesitating slightly, she brought her lips up to Gahyeon's and blew as hard as she could.

Yoohyeon could feel a slow burn creeping up on her cheeks when she saw Minji performing CPR to Gahyeon. She looked away hurriedly when Minji attempted to blow air in Gahyeon's mouth.  _ Come on Yoohyeon, you're really getting jealous about your girlfriend trying to save a life? How pathetic.  _ A voice whispered at the back of her head. Yes, she was being pathetic- Minji was trying to save her best friend from dying. Yoohyeon was brought back into reality when she heard a joyful squeal. "Yoohyeon! She's breathing." Minji cried, excitement clear in her face. Yoohyeon rushed to the bed and sure enough, Gahyeon's chest was rising and falling with each heaving breath. "We need to get her to the hospital. We don't know when she might black out again." Minji said seriously and looked at Yoohyeon expectantly. "Oh my god, Minji, you cannot possibly expect me to drive?" Yoohyeon laughed. Minji looked up and down and Yoohyeon. "Oh yeah. But still, I don't know how to drive, and as I'm the only person  _ fit _ for driving Gahyeon to the hospital, we have to call an ambulance."


	13. Thirteen

-

Gahyeon woke up in a hospital bed. What time was it? The bright lights blinded her and she winced. She groaned and saw a familiar face looking at her. Minji ascended quickly from the chair at the foot of the bed and embraced Gahyeon. "You fainted. While you were sleeping. Did you have a nightmare or something?" Gahyeon suddenly was reminded of the dream- or rather nightmare. She was in a fire, but that was all she really remembered. The fire,  _ and the pain.  _ It was a dream but it all felt real. Fire. Wait. Could it be...? Gahyeon didn't even want to think about it and looked back at Minji's waiting face and replied honestly, "I feel terrible." Minji nodded. "Well, obviously. You should just rest today. Also, I think you already know, but Yubin is dead." Gahyeon remembered Yoohyeon's outburst and Yubin's murderous expression. "Yeah. I know." Minji continued, "And she wants to kill you." Gahyeon sighed. "I know. I know, Minji." And she leaned back onto the spotless pillow and closed her eyes.

-

Yubin sat on Gahyeon's bed and didn't say a word. Yoohyeon suddenly glided into the room and sat next to Yubin. She looked at Yubin right in the eye and Yubin's stomach turned looking at her expression. "Yubin." Yoohyeon said softly but dangerously. "Why did you do it?" Yubin looked up and fury flared suddenly in her dark eyes. "Why did I do it? You know fully well why I did it. D-do you know how much it hurts to have your best friend k-kill you with her own hands?!" Yoohyeon's expression suddenly softened slightly. "Yubin. That's not the real Gahyeon. The real Gahyeon would never do that!" Yubin felt tears well up in her eyes and a lump in her throat. "What do you know? She fucking killed me, and she knows it." Yubin wiped the tears from her eyes and ran to her room on the other side of the dorm, drowning out Yoohyeon's calls of her name from the opposite side of the flat. She spread out her body on what used to be her bed and sighed. Her head throbbed endlessly and her chest ached. The room felt foreign suddenly, even though it had been her room for a few years, give or take. "Ugh." Yubin whined quietly to herself. She could hear Yoohyeon walking to her door.

"Yubin." She called. "Can I come in..? There was a long pause, and Yubin could hear Yoohyeon shuffling outside. "Uh...sure. Whatever." Yubin finally replied. Yoohyeon slowly walked right through the door and Yubin gasped slightly. She could never get used to Yoohyeon just walking through the door like that, even though she did it herself. Yoohyeon flopped on the bed and passed through it a little, but she steadied herself and sat next to Yubin's splayed body. "What's up, Yubin?" Yoohyeon asked softly but not dangerously like before. She was actually worried about Yubin. "Nothing." Yubin grumbled. Yoohyeon sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Look. I'm sorry about before. I don't know how you feel, but I'm sure it's hard for you." Yubin looked to the ground. "Yeah." She mumbled. Yoohyeon looked in Yubin's eyes suddenly and said, "Yubin. Let's make a deal. Fine, you can do whatever you want to Gahyeon, as long as  _ you don't kill her _ . Because if you kill her, you will spend eternity being tortured by her ghost. Just let her live, that's all I'm asking." Yubin pondered. It seemed like a pretty reasonable deal. "Ok. Ok, fine." Yoohyeon smiled and got up from the bed. "Good. I'll be counting on you not to mess anything up." With that, she walked out of the room.  _ But I want to kill Gahyeon. I want to so badly.  _ Yubin thought.  _ Huh. Whatever. Maybe I can just hurt her. Hurt her to the brink of insanity.  _ Yubin mused. Then something crept into her mind at the wrong time. Memories of her and Gahyeon,  _ happy  _ memories. The last thing she wanted to think about. She furiously swatted the thought away and let the murderous thoughts consume her mind.


	14. Fourteen

Handong stretched. She half-expected Gahyeon's friend to be in the room with her, but there was nobody in the room except her. She tucked her knees close to her chest and picked her mobile phone from the dresser next to her bed. It was one in the afternoon, she wondered how she slept for so long, normally she would wake up quite late but never this late. She could faintly hear Sua and Siyeon playing downstairs....or doing something else. Handong got up and out of the bed.

After she had dressed up and brushed her teeth and hair, she stumbled downstairs to see Siyeon making pancakes with Sua wrapping her arms around Siyeon's waist. Siyeon spotted Handong and called, "Hey! Good morning, or rather afternoon, Dongie! You want food?" Handong nodded without looking at the two lovebirds and used her magic to take a few pancakes from the pile on the dining table. She walked to the living room holding the folded pancakes and heard Sua giggle. Those two really needed to relax, Handong thought. They had been really busy the past few days, trying to help Gahyeon and all. Maybe they could do something fun today, just to take their minds off the other things going on in their lives.

Handong chewed on her pancake thoughtfully and flicked through the channels on the television with her finger. Sua and Siyeon walked into the living room with Sua holding a large plate stacked with warm pancakes. "Hey Handong," she said cheerfully. "Don't worry, we also woke up late like you. Say, anything good on television?" Handong shrugged. "We  _ could  _ go on a netflix movie marathon, I mean only if you guys are up for it? You two really need some rest." Sua and Siyeon were smiling happily, but Handong could spot dark circles under their eyes. They looked weary and exhausted, and Handong felt guilty for not helping them as much as she should've. "We're up for it." Siyeon exclaimed. "I'll get the popcorn. We already have panc..." Handong got up suddenly. "No, I can get the popcorn. You guys can just relax on the sofa and find something good to watch. Don't worry, I won't be long." Handong placed the popcorn in the microwave and waited quietly. She reappeared in the doorway of the living room, holding two bowls full to the brim with fluffy popcorn. Sua and Siyeon, who were entangled in a weird position on he sofa, attacked the popcorn immediately and started playing the movie. Handong smiled. At least being immortal meant she could eat whatever she wanted without remorse.

Five minutes passed and the opening credits hadn't even finished yet, but Sua and Siyeon looked at Handong sheepishly and held two empty bowls which used to hold the popcorn. There was no doubt that they had already consumed the food, so Handong waved her hand absent mindedly and the popcorn refilled itself.

By the time the halfway point of the movie arrived, Handong had refilled the popcorn around five times and she was slightly exhausted. Siyeon glanced at Handong and called, "Hey Dong-dong! What're you doing alone on the sofa? Come snuggle up to us on the bigger one!" Handong's eyes looked quietly to Siyeon, "Don't call me Dong-dong," she murmured softly, although she secretly enjoyed it. She collapsed on the sofa on top of Siyeon and Sua and unpaused the movie. They sat like that, tangled and embracing each other for hours, until the sky outside darkened and the stars glinted in the deep blue sky. Handong looked at the clock. Ten in the evening. She couldn't believe they spent nine non stop hours watching films. She didn't have to sleep to survive, but Handong was just a person who loved bed and sleep. Sua and Siyeon lingered downstairs, still continuing the movie series. Handong waved to them. "Night. I'm going to sleep." Sua pouted. "Hey, you sure you don't wanna stay down? We haven't finished the movie yet~" Handong shook her head no. "Nah, you guys can continue the movie. It's okay, I wasn't paying much attention anyway."

Handong lay upstairs, staring aimlessly at the white ceiling. She was exhausted when she was downstairs, but now she was in bed she couldn't fall asleep. She knew exactly what Sua and Siyeon would do downstairs without Handong, but who was she to stop them doing their lovey-dovey stuff? Her eyes felt heavy and she closed them gently.

_ I-I'm sorry. _

"What?

What? Sorry for what?"

_ For... _

_ For what I was... _

_ About to do.... _

_ To you... _

"Wait. Gahyeon's friend. It's you."

_ My name is...Yoohyeon. It's not "Gahyeon's friend" _

A shape shimmered in the pitch black, and Handong was not entirely sure if she was hallucinating or just dreaming. Yoohyeon's face materialised in the darkness and she wore a miserable expression of guilt.

_ I w-wanted to kill you. _

"How do I know you're not going to do the same now?"

A small light made Yoohyeon's face more visible.

Yoohyeon's eyes widened and she backed away.

_ No! Wait, let m-me explain! _

Handong glanced down at her hands and saw a small ball of blue flames flickering in her palm. She willed the fire to calm and Yoohyeon shook slightly.

"It can't hurt you anyway. You're a ghost."

_ Uh, yeah, sorry, just my instincts. Anyway, I came here not to kill you. I need your help. And your friends'. _

"What is it?"

_ My friend. Um, her name is Yubin. Gahyeon...killed her, and I'm sure it has something to do with that ball she found (when was it..?) maybe a week ago? So anyway, now she wants revenge. She's not backing out, and she wants to kill Gahyeon so bad. I saw how out of control she was, and I realised getting revenge on you wouldn't change a thing. So, now I'm trying to make friends with you. Can you please help Yubin and Gahyeon? I'm really worried for them. And Minji, well, I can take care of her. You guys are witches, you have powerful magic, and compared to my weak ghost magic, you guys have the best chances of saving my friends. Please? I'm- I'm begging you. _

Handong stared at Yoohyeon for a long time. "Okay." she finally replied. "Also, is this a dream?" Yoohyeon looked at Handong and said, "Yeah it's a dream. You better w-wake up now, it's morning." With a light click of her finger, she disappeared and Handong jerked awake.


	15. Fifteen

_ - _

Yoohyeon reappeared in the kitchen of her dorm. She was really tired, and hoped that Handong had remembered her message. She had placed a piece of paper with details on Handong's bedside table. She could now only pray that help came soon. Yubin's fragile mental state frightened her, and she hoped Handong and her friends would pull through and help them.

"Did it work, Yoohyeon?" Minji asked quietly later in the morning. Yoohyeon shrugging helplessly. "I don't know yet. Only time will tell." 

"Hey guys." Handong said that morning. "Heya Handong, what's up?" Handong showed them the note she found on her bedside. "Who wrote that?" Sua asked curiously. "Gahyeon's fr- Yoohyeon." Handong corrected.

_ Hey _

_ Handong, Sua and Siyeon,  _

_ I wrote this because I need help. I'm worried about my friends. I have already informed Handong, but I'm not sure if she will still remember the dream. Anyway. My friend Yubin, who Gahyeon killed, wants revenge on Gahyeon. The thing is, I'm sure that it's not Gahyeon doing the actions. I have been watching her, and I feel as if she blacks out while still being conscious, as if she's possessed, or something. It might have something to do with that ball she found in the forest several days ago. Please could you help Gahyeon and Yubin, please, before anything else goes horribly wrong. My address (and Gahyeons and Yubin's) is this: 131 XX street, postcode 1312017 _

_ Please can you come as soon as possible? _

_ Yours, _

_ Kim Yoohyeon :) _

Siyeon looked wordlessly at Handong, holding the ball she had taken from Gahyeon a few days prior. Sua fiddled with her hair and suddenly stood up. "Well, we better get going then, right? she broke the silence like a knife cutting through butter. Siyeon faltered. "Wait, I have the ball with me. Doesn't that mean Gahyeon needs no help now?" She asked. Sua replied, "That doesn't mean that Yubin or whatever, won't kill her." She unlocked the door to her room and said, "Don't come in, I'm changing. That includes you, Siyeon." Siyeon pouted. "But—" She joked. They all went to their respective bedrooms to change and met up in the living room. Siyeon wore a flowery blouse and a black skirt, Sua wore a different, more comfortable black dress than before, and Handong wore a grey shirt and black jeans. Sua didn't bother to take her umbrella and they all disappeared in flashes of purple, white and blue.

-

Yoohyeon chewed her lip and stood outside one of the windows in the apartment. She hoped that Handong, Siyeon and Sua would come soon so she could properly explain what happened. They could help, right? Use their voodoo magic or whatever? Yoohyeon saw a small flash of light from the corner of her eye and heard a clatter of plates. "You came," Minji breathed. Yoohyeon spun around and saw the three witches in black clothes standing in front of her while Minji stood in the corner quietly. "Where is Yubin?" Handong asked. Yoohyeon shrugged. "I don't even know. Probably in her room or something. Maybe with Gahyeon." Sua opened the door to what remained of "Yubin's" room, to find Yubin, or who she thought was Yubin, judging from her charred clothes and translucent appearance. Yubin looked up and her face contorted. "Who are you?" she spat icily. Sua breathed deeply. "What is your name?" she said. Yubin's eyes never left Sua as she replied, "Yubin, but-" Yubin didn't finish her sentence as Sua curled her hand into a fist and Yubin's head jerked suddenly forward to rest on Sua's closed fist. Her eyes narrowed and she muttered through gritted teeth, "What's your problem? Did Gahyeon call you? That bitch..." Sua lifted her chin and smiled sweetly. "Actually it was Yoohyeon." Yubin's eyebrows knitted together and she spluttered, "Y-Yoohyeon? Her? She called you to hurt me?" "Not exactly..." Sua said. She took a pair of black handcuffs from her belt and pinned Yubin's hands to her back. She locked the handcuffs on Yubin as she tried desperately to teleport or evaporate somewhere else to get rid of the handcuffs, but it was to no avail and Yubin just flickered and struggled in the restraints.

"Huh. Yoohyeon, I thought you were my friend." Yubin growled. They were all, save Siyeon, sitting in a loose circle in the living room and Yubin sat in the middle of the circle, her hands pinned behind her back. Yoohyeon and Minji sat close to each other, and Yoohyeon looked a little bit scared. "No, I am your friend, Yubin, I was just worried for you. And Gahyeon, so I called for help. And being mean to you might just be the only way we can help you." Yoohyeon mumbled. "Siyeon's gone to get Gahyeon. She's somewhere drinking in the city and they'll both be here in a while." Yubin looked up warily. "Gahyeon..." she whispered, audible to no one but her. The word tasted bitter in her own mouth.


	16. Sixteen

-

Gahyeon sat in the bar, her eyes dazed and her hair matted. She held the alcohol glass unsteadily with a slipping hand and rested her head on her free hand.

_ Hey, Gahyeon.  _ She heard a voice whisper in her ear. She whipped around but saw no one behind her.  _ Gahyeon.  _ The voice repeated, slightly agitated.  _ Look at me.  _ Gahyeon followed the voice and saw a darkened figure in front of her. The figure was no other than.. Gahyeon herself. But this Gahyeon wore a smirk and carried a knife with dark red dried blood smeared on the blade. She had a leather jacket and muddied jeans on. "Who are you?" Gahyeon whispered hoarsely.  _ I'm you.  _ Other-Gahyeon clarified. Gahyeon noticed that the Gahyeon that stood in front of her had shining golden eyes that glowed even without a light source. It seemed too unnatural to be true. "Why are you here?" Gahyeon winced, suddenly sober.  _ I've been waiting. Biding my time until I can finally take over. I have always been a part of you, Gahyeon, ever since you took the glass ball from the stand that day. The ball is gone, but I am not. I am going to be in control. I am going to kill you. _

Gahyeon screamed, her eyes flickered golden for a second and the bartender looked at her in surprise. Other-Gahyeon walked slowly towards her, spinning the serrated knife in her hands. Gahyeon stared at her, blocking out the screams that seemed familiar somehow, coming from her side. Other-Gahyeon stood above Gahyeon, sneered and plunged the knife into her stomach. Gahyeon gasped and all the alcohol she had consumed flooded back to her. Her eyelids felt heavy and the last thing she felt was freezing cold hands gripping her arms and carrying her out

Damn it Gahyeon, why do you have to be so heavy?" Siyeon groaned, carrying Gahyeon's lifeless body on her back. "I have to walk like this for a hour, I can't teleport with you!" Siyeon sulked to no one in particular. Her eyes lit up suddenly. "Crescere fortius." Siyeon muttered. Almost Immediately, her hands glowed with a purple light and Gahyeon's body didn't feel as awkward on her back and she could carry her with ease.

Siyeon paused in an abandoned lane in the outskirts of the central city and slowly placed Gahyeon on the floor. Dark blood, almost black (or was it black?) was dripping from Gahyeon's stomach and seeping into the white handkerchief that Siyeon attempted to use to stop the blood flow from the open wound, and to help Gahyeon stay alive until Siyeonwas able to heal her. Now was the chance, so she cautiously placed Gahyeon's body straight in front of her. She sprinkled some type of herb on the wound and Gahyeon twitched slightly. Siyeon wrung the handkerchief until a few drops of blood fell on her finger and smeared the blood onto a leaf she had found on the grassy edge of the lane. She cupped the wet leaf in her pale hands and whispered something inaudible. Siyeon tilted the leaf so the blood dripped back into Gahyeon's stomach wound and slowly but surely, the blood seemed to seep back into Gahyeon's body and the wound was nothing more than a white scar. The bloody clothes remained, though, and Siyeon decided she would wait until they were at Gahyeon's flat to tend to that. Siyeon startled suddenly as Gahyeon's body convulsed and moved as if a jolt of electricity passed through her. Gahyeon's eyes shot open for a second, and Siyeon's breath hitched in her throat in hope that she might have woken up, but she passed out again almost immediately. Siyeon breathed out harshly and picked Gahyeon up again. The orange late afternoon sun shone in Siyeon's eyes, making it difficult to see and white spots danced in her vision.

She had been walking for around ten minutes when she heard moaning coming from her back. She turned her head and saw a half conscious Gahyeon staring at her with sleepy eyes. Siyeon squealed with glee and slowly lowered Gahyeon from her back onto the grass in the field they were in. "I'm Siyeon. You know, I took the ball from you." Siyeon informed Gahyeon. Gahyeon's eyes widened slightly and she opened her mouth, about to say something- and then she threw up everywhere. Gahyeon lifted a pale hand to her mouth and wiped it. Siyeon was thankfully not vomited on, and she looked at Gahyeon slightly reproachfully. Gahyeon noticed this and mouthed a word-  _ Sorry.  _ Siyeon shook her head. "No, it's okay. I mean, you did have alcohol before. I'm going to find a taxi for you, seeing you're awake." She brought out her mobile and tapped on the screen. A few minutes later, Gahyeon could see a taxi stopped at the end of the field. She looked at Siyeon and replied shakily, "Um, thanks." Siyeon just shrugged, unfazed. "No problem. If i didn't get a cab, it would be work for me as well. Make sure that monster doesn't threaten you again." Siyeon warned. Gahyeon nodded.

_ Ah, Gahyeon, you see, it's too late for that. I am a part of you, remember? _

A voice purred in her head. She shook her head and walked towards the taxi, while Siyeon promptly disappeared in a flash of purple light.

-


	17. Seventeen

"Siyeon!" a voice called. "What took you so long?! It's been a hour, if not more." Siyeon slipped off her boots and saw Sua, Handong and Gahyeon's friends sitting in the living room. One girl, who Siyeon recognised as Yubin, was handcuffed, sitting in the middle of the room and sending death glares to everyone. The other ghost, who Siyeon didn't know the name of, was sitting next to a trembling girl. "So! I don't know if you guys have already met, but Siyeon, this is Yubin, Yoohyeon and Minji. Guys, this is Siyeon." Minji and Yoohyeon looked at Siyeon shyly and waved. "Where's Ga-Gahyeon?" Yubin quietly asked, her black eyes burning with some sort of hate. "Gahyeon is coming. I called a taxi to drop her off, she'll be here in 10 minutes." Siyeon explained. Yubin tried to get up but fell back onto the floor, passing into the floor slightly. "Why did you restrain me in these damn handcuffs anyway?" she asked, annoyed. Handong was about to speak, but Sua cut her off harshly. "So you don't do any funny business to Gahyeon." Yubin rolled her eyes. "Okay, jeez. If anything, you should be handcuffing Gahyeon. I have a feeling somethings up with her. Keep an eye on Gahyeon."

-

Gahyeon sat in the run down taxi silently, trying to block out the unimaginable thoughts that invaded her mind every few minutes.

_ Kill him. Kill the driver. _

_ Murder him. _

_ I know you can do it, Gahyeon. _

_ Kill him. _

_ Do it. _

Gahyeon screamed suddenly and the driver immediately whipped his head around. "Everything okay back there, madam?" Gahyeon panted heavily and replied as politely as possible, "Yeah, everything is fine. Thank you for asking." The driver nodded and turned back to the wheel.

_ Like that, Gahyeon. Get his attention. Then kill him. _

"Shut up," Gahyeon growled to herself. "No. I'm not going to shut up until you kill him." Words that weren't entirely Gahyeon's slipped out of her mouth in a mutter. The car halted at a red signal light and the driver turned to face Gahyeon. He was quite young and good looking. "Uh, madam, we are almost at your destination. If you wanna just—." He wasn't able to say anything more, as Gahyeon leapt forward and held his neck in a chokehold. Her eyes gleamed golden and shined with satisfaction, and she brought out a knife from her pocket, stained with fresh blood, that  _ definitely  _ wasn't there before. She held the knife like a toy, dangling dangerously over the driver's head. Her sweet smile dripped with insanity and joy, and her glowing eyes were cold and held no emotion. She felt the body of the driver slump, meaning he had collapsed, and used the knife to draw a long red line on his neck, which bubbled with thick crimson liquid. She held his dripping neck one last time and grabbed his identity card. "Hongbin, huh? Well, I don't care. You're dead now." Gahyeon mused. She jumped out of the car and ran to her flat.

-

Siyeon heard a shrill shriek echo from the stairs of the girls' flat. "Hey, that sounds like Gahyeon. You want me to check?" Yoohyeon asked, her forehead creasing with worry. She walked through the door and Siyeon could hear a scream and muffled voices. All the girls, except from Yubin, stood around the door and listened. Yoohyeon's arm suddenly appeared through the door and Minji yelped. "Wait, I'm coming," Yoohyeon said. The door clicked open and Gahyeon stood there, with an absolutely terrified expression on her face and hands dripping with blood. Siyeon heard a voice come from the corner of the room. "Told you that you should keep an eye on her." Yubin said dully.

-


	18. Eighteen

-

What did you do?!" Sua cried. Gahyeon said nothing and sat trembling on the couch. "I-I don't know! I don't even remember getting out of the taxi! All I remember is that I was sitting in the taxi and the driver was talking to me, then I woke up again when I was walking up the stairs. How did my hands get like this? Even I don't know." Gahyeon rambled, not taking a breath once. Siyeon stood up suddenly and whispered, "Gahyeon didn't do it. It was that monster inside her head." She showed Gahyeon's bloody clothes. "The monster hurt her. I had to carry and heal her." Gahyeon looked down and saw her clothes were caked with dark brownish blood, obviously older than the blood on her hands.

_ Huh. Sorry for hurting you. Now I know that you will do whatever I say, I can make you. _

"Get  _ out. _ " Gahyeon suddenly hissed. Handong looked at her curiously. "That thing talked to you again, right?" she asked suspiciously. Gahyeon's brown eyes widened and she nodded profusely. "H-Help me. Please, I don't know how to get it out." Gahyeon whimpered and her body shook as if a shock had passed through her. She settled down and started laughing loudly. Her eyes shone and her nostrils flared. The air of fear and softness around her had disappeared, replaced with an aura of evil and insanity. Handong and Sua backed away, while Yoohyeon and Minji were next to Yubin, looking terrified. Siyeon stood in front of Gahyeon. "The monster." Siyeon just said.

-

Yoohyeon was absolutely terrified. Gahyeon looked scary, just as she had the first time they had met after Yoohyeon fell. She remembered, when Gahyeon was choking that other girl, who Yoohyeon now recognised as Sua. Her eyes looked the same now as it had all those days ago; empty, cold, but shining gold with satisfaction. Completely unlike how Gahyeon's eyes normally were- brown, warm and bright and kind. Gahyeon convulsed and her eyes faded back to brown. Then she started weeping, huge tears rolling off her face. Sua, Handong and Siyeon looked awkwardly at Minji, Yoohyeon and Yubin, so Minji got up and enveloped Gahyeon in a hug with trembling arms. Sua waved her hand lazily and Yubin's handcuffs disappeared, but fixed Yubin with a stony glare that clearly meant,  _ Don't hurt Gahyeon.  _ Yoohyeon sat on the couch next to Minji and clearly separating Gahyeon and Yubin.

Gahyeon's shoulders were bobbing up and down and Minji was embracing her, whispering sweet words and mumbling reassurances into her hair. Yoohyeon couldn't help but feel a little jealous, because she didn't exist anymore, Gahyeon and Minji almost looked like lovers. Yoohyeon pursed her lips and thought,  _ It's fine. It's fine, Yooh. You're dead, Gahyeon is not, Minji is not. Who are you to stop them loving each other..? Plus, Gahyeon is going through a hard time, you need to comfort her as well.  _ Yoohyeon stretched her arms and interlocked them so it looked like she was hugging Gahyeon. Obviously she couldn't actually hug her, but she still hoped that it gave Gahyeon a sense of happiness.

-


End file.
